Disgaea Mafia
Disgaea Mafia is based on the video game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Knowledge of the game itself is not require for this mafia, however, reading about it may help to better understand the intro post, as well as the day/night posts. Rules Day/Night - As is standard with my games, first night and day are extended as needed to establish BTSC and allow players to get most questions out of the way. After that point, nights and days will be the standard 24 hours. Role Revealing - Do NOT reveal your role or your ability will be taken (not to mention Baal will have a sacrifice.) Ghost posts - Ghost posting is allowed but make sure text is in gray and you do NOT reveal any information (In other words, keep it slightly off topic, but don't get out of hand with it) Goodies - Win by killing baddies and independents Laharl - Self-centered and arrogant Prince of the Netherworld and son of the late King Krichevskoy. Can kill one player each night. Big Sis Prinny - Laharl's mother, reincarnated as a prinny. Very different from the other prinnies since she is pink and does not say "dood" at the end of her sentences. While she is alive, Laharl cannot die. Knows who Laharl is. Etna - Laharl's vassal and leader of the Prinny Squad. She is extremely abusive to the Prinny Squad who follow her every command out of fear. Sends one of the prinnies out to spy on a player, learning their role. Flonne - Angel trainee from Celestia and "Love Freak". She believes that all living creatures, even demons, can express love. Saves one player each night. Captain Gordon - The 37th Defender of Earth. Sent to stop the Netherworld's invasion of earth but later finds that he was tricked into opening a path to the Netherworld. Can elect to have his vote count double. Jennifer - Captain Gordon's beautiful and loyal sidekick and super genius. Uses her extreme beauty and voluptuous body to stop one player's action each night. (Does not work on Flonne or Etna). Thursday - The All Purpose Super Robot created by Jennifer. As an All Purpose Super Robot, he can perform many actions determined by a dice roll: 1 - May kill a player 2 - May save a player 3 - May block a player 4 - May spy on a player 5 - May change a players vote during the day 6 - Any choice of the above abilities Baddies - Have BTSC, group kill, and win by killing goodies and independents Vulcanus - An archangel, second in command to Seraph Lammington. His ideals and methods, however, are the complete opposite to that of the Seraph. He believes that all demons are evil and must be eliminated. Can use his angelic powers to block one player night. General Carter - Earth Leader of the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and adoptive father of Jennifer. Tricked Gordon into helping him to open a path to the Netherworld under the guidance of Vulcanus. With his high standings, he can redirect one player's vote each day. Maderas - Vassal of the late King Krichevskoy. He was exiled as a vassal after stealing the King's favorite snack, black pretzels. He stole Etna's memories to force her to help him by poisoning the prince so that he could, one day, claim the throne. However, it did not work as planned. As a vampire, he can bite one player each night (But not the same player 2 nights in a row) and redirect their target. Independents - Each have own WINCON Baal - The most powerful Tyrant Overlord. Invincible for the first day and night. Each night, he may RID 1 player. If he is correct, that person will die for Baal if he is targeted at night for kill. There is no penalty for incorrect RID attempts. He wins by being the last player standing. Mid-Boss - The Dark Adonis, Vyers, who was renamed "Mid-Boss" by Laharl on their first encounter. He intends to defeat Laharl and become the Overlord. Can kill each night. Wins by killing Laharl.